The Final Blow
Notes *You will need 450 gathering to gather the Arcanna'se precious metal *You need to have completed The Proof of the Pudding for Researcher Thelzik Ku'Rok to speak with you in Bathezid's Watch Steps #Speak with Shanks in Twark at #Return to Brytthel in Nye'Caelona at #Consult the knowledge of sarnaks ##Speak with Researcher Thelzik Ku'Rok in Fens of Nathsar at at Bathezid's Watch ##*''Note: must have completed The Proof of the Pudding'' ##Receive a book with missing pages depending on your Tradeskill class at the end of the converstaion ##*The Art of Killing Iksar (incomplete book) (Scholar) ##*Dag the Blasphemer (incomplete book) (Outfitter) ##*The Legend of Dalnir (incomplete book) (Craftsman) #Find enough information to help me create a recipe #*Complete the Collection depending on your Tradeskill class #**The Art of Killing Iksar (Scholar) #**Dag the Blasphemer (Outfitter) #**The Legend of Dalnir (Craftsman) #*''Note:While most pages are trackable ground spawns, some require clicking bookcases.'' #I must work with other artisans to gather the items I'll need to enter Dalnir's crypt ##Get an Incense Dispenser - from Carpenter or Woodworker or Provisioner ##Get an Illusion: Mummified Ganak Noble - from Alchemist or Sage or Jeweler ##Get a replica of the Overseer's Sword - from Armorer or Weaponsmith or Tailor ##Get a replica of the Overseer's Shield - from Armorer or Weaponsmith or Tailor ##*''Note: all of the above can be purchased from the broker or made using the crafting commission system'' #Enter the Crypt of Dalnir: Baron's Workshop (Tradeskill) at in Obulus Frontier near Twark (use the Twark Transport Totem to get there swiftly). #Find and speak to Haggle Baron Dalnir. To do so, do all of the following first: ##Turn the statue on the right ##*Use the Illusion: Mummified Ganak Noble to get past the iksar. Note: doing this before turning the statue might bug the zone. If so, cancel the illusion and start over. ##*Drag the incense to a hotbar. Use the Incense to kill the ghosts. It only works within 12m of mob, but note that the aggro range is about the same. If you stand at 13m from the mob and cast the incense at them, it will work. ##When you reach the first hallway, destroy the wall inside the alcoves at (see example image), enter the hidden room, and destroy the obulus vase to receive a crypt key. Note that the vase can be in either alcove. ##Go through the left door and down to the goo area, fish in the "accumulation of goo" till you find overseer's key ##*''Note: the green slime water will kill you'' ##*''Note: if running reduced graphics, the "accumulation of goo" *WILL* be invisible, look for the Hand icon to find and then Fish for key.'' #Go to the door at #Place the shield on the west stand and the sword on the east stand #Go through the door and speak with Haggle Baron Dalnir #Craft Rune Conduit #*The Rune Conduit must be crafted at one of the three Dalnir's Forges and requires items from the two side-rooms: #**imbued tynonnium - metal staff on the table #**Dalnir's smithing hammer - from the chest at #**dust of the ethernere - from small bag on a table #**blessed water - from "container of water" #**2 Dalnir's infused coal - from "a bin of infused coal" #Return to Brytthel in Nye'Caelona at #Enter the Arcanna'se Spire: Into The Spire (Tradeskill) in Thalumbra, the Ever Deep #There is a upper level find a way to access it ##Prepare the relics ###In the first room on the left is a broken portal, find a way to repair it ###In the library (second room on the left) is a scroll "Spire Portal Contruction and Repair" at - random loc in the room ###Craft 3 Spire Anchors with Arcanna'se Workbench at , each requires ###*Arcanna'se precious metal - found in the garden (inner ring) and requires 450 gathering ###*3 arcanna'se hardwood - found in the "Hardwood Shrub" (big green bush) in the garden ###*Candle wax - from the room in the far NE , a candle on the table ###Replace the 3 broken spire anchor at ###Use the portal ###Speak with Queen Alwenielle at ###Complete the quest Time is Short you received at the end of the conversation #Return to Brytthel Rewards *Blank Luclinite Rune *At least *Depending on Tradeskill class: **Cloak of the Grandmaster Alchemist **Cloak of the Grandmaster Armorer **Cloak of the Grandmaster Carpenter **Cloak of the Grandmaster Jeweler **Cloak of the Grandmaster Provisioner **Cloak of the Grandmaster Sage **Cloak of the Grandmaster Tailor **Cloak of the Grandmaster Weaponsmith **Cloak of the Grandmaster Woodworker *Achievement The Arcanna'se Crafter -